Craving
by Lilmissxx
Summary: "Well well, what have we here?" His voice was husky with lust, and his eyes kept her pinned to the chair. Hermione gulped, her heart racing. "Seems like little Miss Innocent has been up to something forbidden..." Final part in the Venture Trilogy. DMHG.


**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the plot.**

**

* * *

**

**Craving.**

Drumming her fingers against her desk, it was clear that Hermione wasn't paying any attention to the lesson at all. Her eyes were unfocussed, looking out the window of the classroom but not seeing through it. Instead, her thoughts were centred around a couple of illicit encounters with somebody whom she really shouldn't be tangled up with.

Unfortunately, she was. And therein lied her problem.

She wanted another encounter. _Craved_ it in fact. Her body would cry out for him in her dreams, and she would always wake up with a persistent ache that would last for the rest of the day. However, she knew the risks. If Harry and Ron found out...

Well, she didn't even want to think about it.

And so she shook her head violently – as if to try and escape her thoughts – and attempted to keep an ear open for the rest of the lesson.

She failed.

Internally cheering as the Professor dismissed them, she ran out of the class as quickly as she could manage without Harry and Ron drawing attention to her speed. What she hadn't counted on however, was the blonde that was standing in the doorway.

Her shoulder collided with Draco forcefully, sending her bag to the floor - where it split, ink slowly seeping onto the floor – and Hermione staggering backwards, almost hitting the wall. She managed to stay upright, but took one look at the state of her bag and growled in frustration, bending down to start picking up the books that had fallen out.

"Dear me, what occurred here?" Hermione looked up to see her Professor looking from her to Draco, and then at her bag laying woefully on the floor, bleeding mutlicoloured ink. She straightened up and opened her mouth ready to talk when Draco interrupted -

"Sir, she just crashed into me! She was just asking for trouble, barging her way through the door like that." Hermione sent him a glare and huffed, squaring her shoulders and gearing up to fight. Draco glanced at her and smirked.

"Be that as it may Mr Malfoy, she would not have crashed had you not been idling by the door, correct?" Draco flushed slightly.

"Well, no, but -"

"Therefore, you should be the one to help Miss Granger with her bag. I shall speak to you later." Draco gritted his teeth.

"Yes Sir." They both watched as he turned a corner in the corridor and vanished out of sight.

"Hermione!" She turned to see Harry and Ron standing by the classroom door, looking at the mess. Hermione sighed, rubbing her temples.

"Go ahead to lunch boys, I'll be down there soon." Harry opened his mouth to speak when Ron's stomach grumbled loudly. Hermione gestured to it, then walked over to them and gave them a helpful shove to push them on their way. They both grinned at her.

"We'll save you a seat!" Hermione smiled at them, before returning her eyes to her bag, where most of her books had already been picked up. She looked curiously at the figure that was hunched over before leaning down to help him.

"Honestly Malfoy, you can leave if you want, it's not like I'm going to tell the Professor." She laughed before catching Draco's gaze. His eyes flickered with something akin to... jealousy? It was gone the next moment though, so Hermione assumed she had imagined it. He grinned at her.

"Do you honestly think I would still be here if I didn't want to be?" A warm feeling flowed through Hermione, and the ache which had been with her since she woke up started afresh, causing her cheeks to colour lightly.

"I – I just – look, nevermind. Thank for helping anyway." He stared at her for a moment.

"Why Granger, the pleasure's all mine." His tongue curled around the words and Hermione shivered, feeling the lust begin to awaken. She smiled coyly at him.

"It hasn't been before." And with a grin and a wink, she took her books from him, and cleaned and repaired her bag before walking off to join her friends for lunch, leaving Draco behind with eyes as dark as the ink on the floor. He vanished it with his wand before determinedly walking in the opposite direction.

* * *

After lunch Hermione went to the library. She bypassed her normal reading material and instead walked to the girly aisle, where she found – to her delight – plenty of lust-filled books. She took one and sat down at her regular table near the back of the library, intending to take her mind off of the traitorous thoughts that had yet to leave her mind.

It didn't work.

Every scenario that the main couple found themselves in Hermione imagined that it were her and Draco. It certainly didn't help that the Hero in her book was blonde.

_Hands tangling through hair._

_Whispered kisses, quietened moans._

_Swollen lips, aching bodies._

_And above all,_ Hermione thought with a sigh, _completion._

She crossed her legs, pressing her thighs together in an attempt to relieve some of the pressure built there. Like many of the other things she had attempted today, it failed.

Just as she was about to give up hope and leave a shadow fell over her. She looked up to see the face that occupied her thoughts standing – no, _towering_ over her.

"Well well, what have we here?" His voice was husky with lust, and his eyes kept her pinned to the chair. Hermione gulped, her heart racing. "Seems like little Miss Innocent has been up to something forbidden..." Hermione cleared her throat.

"There's nothing wrong with reading a book in the back of the library Malfoy." she said indignantly. He smirked at her, and she felt a rush of moisture pool between her legs.

"No, but when that oh so delicious flush has spread all over your cheeks and down to your breasts, your breathing's become rapid and you continuously press your thighs together I'm thinking that you're not reading a textbook." Hermione swallowed nervously. He pressed closely. "Am I right?" She nodded, eyelids closing as she inhaled his scent. Draco grinned.

He leant over her, swirling his tongue around the inside of her ear. Hermione whimpered. Draco sighed, before standing up, and taking a couple of steps backwards. Hermione subconsciously followed him, but he pressed her back down into the chair. She looked at him, confused.

"I'm fed up with waiting Hermione. I've tried to be patient, and wait for you to come to me, but I can't. So either you tell me what you want, or I leave right now and never bother you again." His eyes flashed dangerously. Hermione stared at him.

"I – wait – what?" Draco sighed, before turning around to leave. Hermione stood up.

"Wait!" Draco froze, listening to her footsteps as she walked closer to him. He didn't move as she stood in front of him. "You just surprised me, that's all." She touched his chest, and Draco felt the heat scald him through his shirt. He closed his eyes. "Instead of telling you, how about I show you?"

Draco's eyes snapped open, to see her standing there demurely, fingers hovering over the top button of his shirt. He swallowed reflexively, unable to do anything except stare at her. Hermione gave him a sultry smile before unbuttoning his shirt, leaning forward to kiss each inch of skin as it was exposed to her hungry eyes. Draco shuddered at her feather-light touches, pressing his body into her hands. The atmosphere grew thick with tension as she reached the last button, and her fingers danced around the waistband of his jeans. She licked her lips.

That was Draco's undoing.

Leaning down he took her chin in one hand and kissed her, lips meshing slowly and he could feel the built up pressure between them find a physical outlet. Soon enough that wasn't enough for Hermione. She placed a hand on the back of his head and pulled him closer, darting her tongue out and running it along the seam of Draco's lips. Draco opened them with a groan, kissing her harder and twirling his tongue with hers before starting a battle for dominance.

As they continued to kiss Draco's hand crept up Hermione's waist, slowly inching up her top. He released her lips with a groan and kissed a path down her neck, biting slightly to mark her. Hermione cried out in pleasure, and moved the hand that remained on his chest further down to rub him through his jeans.

"Fuck!" Draco tensed before he kissed her with a renewed passion and walked them backwards. Hermione broke the kiss as she felt her calves hit the sofa she was reading on, and they fell backwards. Draco landed heavily on her, and immediately moved his hands to remove Hermione's top. She raised her arms to comply, and moaned softly when he lowered his head to mouth her breasts through her bra. Moving her hands down his body she undid his belt, and tossed it off the side of the sofa before bringing his head up, regarding his swollen lips and glazed eyes before kissing him again, nimble fingers undoing his button and pulling down his fly before slipping her hand in.

Draco broke off their kiss with a groan as her hand wrapped around him and started to stroke surely. His eyes fluttered closed and he dropped his head to her shoulder, grinding himself against her hand before sitting up slightly to reach the hem of her skirt. Pausing only to swear as she twisted her hand as it moved, he bunch her skirt up her thighs, and moved down her body, tearing her hand from him in the process. Hermione an unappreciative sound as he did so, before arching her pelvis into Draco's hand as it drew circles around the damp spot in her knickers. The lust was coursing through her as her hands scrabbled to find something to hang onto.

Draco smirked, before slipping off her knickers and moving back up her body to rest his weight on one arm by her head, kissing her softly again as the other hand quickly pulled down his boxers. He bent his head to her ear.

"Are you sure? Because I can't wait any longer, and it's not going to be gentle." Hermione smirked against his ear.

"Do you honestly think I would still be here if I didn't want to be?" She mimicked his words from earlier. "I want your fat cock sliding into me Draco, thrusting and filling me to the brim. I want you to fuck me so hard that everytime I look at you I'll remember exactly how it felt." Draco growled against her, rocking his erection across her clit. His eyes were like charcoal as Hermione uttered the words that made him snap.

"But most of all Draco, I want you to _make me scream._" Draco roared as he thrust into her, leaving her no time to adjust before he pulled out and thrust again, almost brutally. Hermione keened in pleasure, clenching around his cock, her juices making him easily slide in and out.

Draco was in heaven. He had imagined this so many times, but fantasies could never have compared. He closed his eyes and was assaulted by every fantasy he'd had about her, about this very moment, and roared in triumph. His flesh was singing, his body curling in pleasure as he continued to fuck her mercilessly. Hermione was crying out, writhing beneath him, adding fuel to the fire. Draco shifted his hips slightly, trying to angle them so that he could –

A scream was torn from Hermione's throat as Draco hit _that spot_ and, God, it was bloody fantastic, why hadn't she gone to him sooner? She brushed a lock of hair from his face and craned her head up to lick away the sweat that had gathered on his collarbone, biting it and marking him. She felt primal, carnal, and above all, _free_.

She clamped down on him again before keening loudly as her orgasm washed over her, her eyes were wide and staring into his, pupils dilated, eyes mirroring the darkness in his. She began to shudder, and each thrust that he made to her sensitive body made her cry out weakly, bordering on the edge of pain.

Draco couldn't continue. He wanted to hold out for a bit longer, to stay inside her, but she was _tight_, and so close to bloody perfect that he cried out her name as he came.

And came _hard._

He was still muttering in her ear as they came down from their respective highs, still watching her as he pulled out.

They both hissed at the emptiness.

Draco wordlessly handed Hermione her clothes and they got dressed, attempting to fix their hair before giving it up as a bad job. He smiled at Hermione, who smiled back.

"So...same time tomorrow?"

* * *

**06/07/10**


End file.
